Palewing
Appearance A small, pale golden tabby she-cat with three white paws, dark tabby markings, and green eyes. Personality Palewing is a very timid cat who feels very out of place in DuskClan. She's too afraid to talk to cats she doesn't know too well, which is just about every cat, and she often comes off as lonely. She doesn't want to share what's troubling her, since she doesn't trust anyone from the clan.Despite this, she is friendly towards kits and queens whose kits have no father, even if she'll never speak to them. History Kitty was born a kittypet in a large litter of seven. Being born the smallest and most sickly, the twolegs were afraid she wouldn't survive. However, against all odds, she lived. As she grew, she was constantly bombarded with many illnesses, yet lived through all of them. Curious, her twolegs sent her to the lab to be tested so that the white-pelted twolegs could use her strong immune system to help cats with weaker ones. Many moons later, while still in the lab, Kitty came across a tom with the same gift as her. The gift of overcoming any illness. The two spent many moons talking to each other from cages set next to each other. During this time is when they fell in love. One night Jack managed to free himself and her, though there was no proper way to escape. It was around this time she got pregnant. Half a moon later she and Jack escaped. Lead all the way to the edge of a city by a stray named Mistle, they made their way to the moor. However, right outside the city limit, Jack was struck by a monster. As he lay dying at her paws, he confessed to her his plan to find a place called DuskClan and live there, where lab cats were said to be free. As he slipped away, he made her promise to go there and find it. As he died, Kitty burst out, begging him not to die, wanting their kits to have their father. Heartbroken and alone, Palewing stumbled onto DuskClan territory a half moon after Jack's death, half starved and dying, not having the will to live with her mate gone, the only cat who made her feel brave. Though the DuskClan cats took her in, she never felt welcomed and was rather afraid of the cats. When she was given her Clan name, Palewing was visibly upset. She never wanted to be a part of the Clan, but did it for Jack. When their kits were born, she named the she-kit Mistlekit, after the loner that helped them and the tom was named Sunnykit, for his bright, sun-coloured pelt. When cats started dying, Palewing became even more frightened. When it was revealed to be the leader, Petalstar, Palewing became very uncomfortable around the brown and white tabby. She spends most of her time hoping to leave. Relations Jack The love of Palewing's life, she relied on his braviary to make her feel less afraid of the world. She still feels broken over his death. Mistlepaw She loves her daughter more than anything, though it hurts for her to look at Mistlekit and not remember Jack. Sunnypaw Palewing is very protective of her son, especially after he stopped becoming a loud, fun-loving kit to a more paranoid tom. Family Mate Jack Deceased; Pale-pelt Daughter Mistlepaw Alive Son Sunnypaw Alive Mother Lady Unknown Father Nettle Unknown Brothers Birdie Unknown Clover Unknown Category:She-Cat Category:DuskClan Category:Kittypet Category:VineClan Category:Kira Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Queen Category:Patrol Guard